


[podfic] The Right Man for the Job

by reena_jenkins



Series: Uncertain Point of View [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Side Corran Horn, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Inquisitor Corran Horn, Memory Alteration, Mind fuckery, POV Corran Horn, POV Second Person, Podfic, The Dark Side of the Force, Well It's A Happy Ending For Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Your name is Corran Horn. You wanted to be a detective but the Inquisitorius found you first.You have spent the last few years as Darth Vader’s covert agent.He has assigned you a new mission: infiltrate the Rebellion and discover the identity of the pilot who destroyed the Death Star.
Relationships: Corran Horn & Darth Vader, Corran Horn & Luke Skywalker
Series: Uncertain Point of View [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307222
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] The Right Man for the Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Right Man for the Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108346) by [HiNerdsItsCat (HiLarpItsCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiNerdsItsCat). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, POV Second Person, Family Feels, Memory Alteration, mind fuckery, The Dark Side of the Force, Happy Ending, Well It's A Happy Ending For Someone, POV Corran Horn, Dark Side Corran Horn, Inquisitor Corran Horn

 **SFX:** Snagged via [here (lightsabers)](https://www.soundboard.com/sb/LightsaberSounds) and [here (everything else)](https://www.soundboard.com/sb/starwarsfx)

 **Length:** 00:35:19  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_The%20Right%20Man%20for%20the%20Job_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0142.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)**[knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer))**

**Author's Note:**

> SFX for The Right Man for the Job (in order):
> 
> stormtroopers on the move  
> blast door  
> bar fight  
> clash clash twirl - 3 clash good  
> trench tower canons - xwing explode  
> xwing flyby 3 - xwing fire 3  
> falcoln flyby 1 - falcon landing  
> hyperdrive trouble  
> tie fighter flyby 3 - tie fighter explode  
> jump to lightspeed


End file.
